buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sosa World/@comment-10483040-20140924003354
Slashing Demon, Iforani Size 1 Power: 3000. Crit: 2. Defense: 2000 Skill: ACT: You can select 1 Monster or Item on your Field with a Keyword. Then select a Monster or Item on your opponents Field with the same Keyword. Destroy both targets and gain 1 Gauge. Extinction bringer, Toofuron Monster, Size 2 3000/1/3000 Call cost: Pay 2 Gauge ACT: When this card enters the field, choose 2 monsters on the field with the same Keyword's, Destroy those cards and gain 1 life. Poison Witch, Petal Monster, Size 1 2000/2/2000 ACT: Pay 1 Gauge. Once per turn, you can pay the cost. If you do, select one monster on the field and give it Attack. Then that monster loses 3000 power. (This change is permananent, meaning it will last as long as the monster remains on the field) Curse Bringer, EnDoDaze Monster, Size 1 4000/1/3000 When this card enters the field, choose one monster on the field and give it Attack. All cards with Attack, lose 2000 Power and Defence. Grand Curse Bringer, Witchastrophe Monster, Size 3 7000/3/6000 Cast cost: Pay 3 Gauge and put the top 2 cards of your deck into this cards Soul. ACT Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand and from this cards soul. If you do, give all monsters on the field Attack. All Monsters and Items on the field with Attack, lose 2000 Power and Defense This card's Power and Defense cannot be reduced by other card effects. Soulguard A Deal with Dark Forces Spell Select a monster on the field with a Keyword. Choose another monster on the field and give it the same Keyword until end of turn. Cursed trickery Spell When the opponent declares an attack, nullify the attack if the attacker has a Keyword When the opponent declares a Link Attack, nullify the attack if at least one of the attacking cards has a Keyword Cursed Land Spell Set Cast cost: Pay 2 Gauge Once per turn, you can give one Monster or Item card on the field Penetrate. If you do, choose one monster on the field and give it Penetrate. All Monsters and Items on the field with Penetrate lose 2000 Power and Defence Poison Dagger Item 3000/2 When you equip this card, choose one monster on the field and give it Soulguard Any monster with Soulguard, loses 1000 Power and Defence Ability Mistress, Okami Monster, Size 1 4000/2/3000 Call Cost: Pay 1 Gauge When a monster on your field copies a Keyword from another monster , Put a card from your drop zone into the gauge. This can only be done once per turn Edit Atomic Laser, Shooting Star Item 0/0/4000 Equip Cost: Pay 2 Gauge When one of your cards gains a Keyword Deal one damage to the opponent. Edit Star Seeker Shaman Shielder Monster, Size 1 2000/1/6000 This can only be called to Center. When a monster with a Keyword Attacks this monster, Pay 2 Gauge to destroy the monster. Edit Eye of Shooting Stars, Key of Destiny Impact Cast cost: Pay 3 Gauge and place the top 2 cards of your deck into this cards soul. Then set this card on the field. Every time a card gains a Keyword, place 1 Destiny token on this card (Max 6) During each of your Final Phases, send a card from this cards soul to the drop zone. If no more cards can be sent from this cards soul, destroy this card. When this card is destroyed by its own skill, deal 1 damage to your opponent for every Destiny token on this card. -------------------- Star Seeker, Helios Lunar Size 1 Star Seeker Sosa World 4000 Power 2 Critical 1000 Defense Star Seeker, Destiny Impulser Size 2 Star Seeker Sosa World 6000 Power 2 Critical 3000 Defense Star Seeker, Soverign Slayer Size 3 Star Seeker Sosa World 6000 Power 3 Crit 3000 Defense Call Cost: Pay 2 Gauge When your opponent calls a Size 3 with a Keyword. Send this card to the grave to destroy the Size 3 they called. This nullifies the effect of Soulguard. Star Seeking Constellations Set Spell Star Seeker Sosa World Cast Cost: Pay 2 gauge. Whenever a <> Is destroyed by a monster with a keyword and send to the drop. Put it into the soul of this card. When this card has 4 or more <> Put them all into your hand. Reconnecting Stars You may only cast this card if you have 5 life or less. Discard your entire hand, then draw 3 cards! You may only cast "Reconnecting Stars" once per turn. (You can cast this card even if you do not have any cards in hand!)